Millenniumdenken
Het Millenniumdenken is een stroming binnen het christendom. Omdat Jezus beloofd zou hebben weer op aarde terug te keren zou hij dat rond het jaar 100, later rond het jaar 1000 na het begin van onze jaartelling gaan doen. Rond het jaar 1000 was er volgens sommige geleerden in christelijk Europa, met name in Frankrijk, een verwachting dat men het "einde der tijden" zou gaan belevenZie Richard Landes, over het milleniumdenken wordt veel gediscussieerd door wetenschappers. Voor velen ging het jaar onopgemerkt voorbij omdat men de op de veronderstelde geboortedatum van Jezus gebaseerde jaartelling van de Eerwaarde Beda buiten de kloosters en de kerk nog niet overal gebruikteCantor, 1993 Europe in 1050 p 235.. In het jaar 2000 leefde de verwachting van een grote gebeurtenis in dat jaar bij sommigen opnieuw. In de bijbel is sprake van een "duizendjarig vrederijk". Men noemt het geloof in en de verwachting van dit duizendjarige rijk ook wel het chiliasme, naar het Grieks-Latijnse woord "chilias" (afgeleid van Grieks "chilioi" = 1000). Een ander woord hiervoor is millenniarisme, dat is afgeleid van het Latijnse woord "mille", dat eveneens duizend betekent. Ook spreekt men wel premillennialisme, dit in tegenstelling tot postmillennialisme en a-millennialisme. James Ussher baseerde zijn chronologie van de wereld op een millenniumtheorie waarin er precies duizend jaren waren verlopen tussen de verwoesting van de tempel en de geboorte van Jezus Christus. Door in hun propaganda te spreken van een "Duizendjarig rijk" knoopten de mystiek denkende nationaalsocialisten aan bij oude vormen van milleniumdenken. Literatuur * Norman F. Cantor, "The Civilization of the Middle Ages: A Completely Revised & Expanded Edition of Medieval History", 1964/1994 ISBN 978-0-06-092553-6 * Norman Cohn, The Pursuit of the Millennium: Revolutionary Millenarians and Mystical Anarchists of the Middle Ages, revised and expanded (New York: Oxford University Press, 1957 1970). (revised and expanded 1990) ISBN 0-19-500456-6 * Jeffrey Kaplan, Radical Religion in America: Millenarian Movements from the Far Right to the Children of Noah (Syracuse, NY: Syracuse University Press, 1997). ISBN 0-8156-2687-8 ISBN 0-8156-0396-7 * Kenelm Burridge, "New Heaven, New Earth: A Study of Millenarian Activities" (Basil Blackwell. Original printing 1969, three reprints 1972, 1980, 1986)ISBN 0-631-11950-7 pb. * Jacob Taubes / Abendländische Eschatologie. Bern 1947 (zuletzt München 1991, ISBN 3-88221-256-X, italienische Ausgabe 1997, ungarische 2004) * Norman Cohn: Das Ringen um das Tausendjährige Reich. Revolutionärer Messianismus im Mittelalter und sein Fortleben in den modernen totalitären Bewegungen (Aus dem Englischen The Pursuit of the Millennium) Francke, Bern 1961. - Mit Nachwort und Änderungen: Das neue irdische Paradies. Revolutionärer Millenarismus und mystischer Anarchismus im mittelalterlichen Europa Rowohlt, Reinbek 1988: ISBN 3-499-55472-0 - Wieder: Die Sehnsucht nach dem Millennium. Apokalyptiker, Chiliasten und Propheten im Mittelalter Herder, 1998: ISBN 3-451-04638-5 - Wieder: Apokalyptiker und Propheten im Mittelalter Hohe, Erftstadt 2007 ISBN 3-86756-032-3 * Wachtturm Bibel- und Traktat-Gesellschaft (Hg.): Wachtturm vom 15. 1. S. 4, 1980: „Was ist unter dem Tausendjährigen Reich zu verstehen?“ * Wachtturm Bibel- und Traktat-Gesellschaft (Hg.): Die Offenbarung – Ihr großartiger Höhepunkt ist nahe!, S. 286 - 295. 2006 (Zeugen Jehovas) * Hering, Karl Fr.: Die biblische Schau – Gottes Plan für dieses Zeitalter und die Stellung und Aufgabe der Gemeinde darin im Unterschied von Israel und den Völkern, Verlag R. Brockhaus, Wuppertal-Elberfeld, 1947 * Emanuel Sarkisyanz: Russland und der Messianismus des Orients: Sendungs-Bewusstsein und politischer Chiliasmus des Ostens J. C. B. Mohr (Paul Siebeck), Tübingen 1955 ISBN 3-16-819871-4 * Prolingheuer, Wilhelm: Israel: Ein Heiliger Überrest – und wir Konkordanter Verlag, Pforzheim 1992 * Schumacher, Heinz: Der Plan der Zeitalter (Äonen) Gottes, Paulus Vlg. Karl Geyer, Heilbronn 1984 * Claude Carozzi: Weltuntergang und Seelenheil. Apokalyptische Visionen im Mittelalter 1996 ISBN 3-596-60113-4 * Samuel E. Waldron: The End Times Made Simple 2003 ISBN 1-879737-50-7 * Kuhnle, Till R.: Das Fortschrittstrauma. Vier Studien zur Pathogenese literarischer Diskurse Tübingen 2005. ISBN 3-86057-162-1(insbesondere II, Kapitel 5 und 6: „Der Millenarismus: eine politische Theologie der zweiten Chance“ und „Die Beharrlichkeit des Millenarismus“) Externe links * Apocalyptic Expectations around the Year 1000 door Richard Landes * The Apocalyptic Year 1000: Then and Now door Richard Landes Categorie:Christelijke stroming Categorie:Eschatologie ca:Mil·lenarisme cs:Chiliasmus da:Millenarisme de:Millenarismus el:Μιλλεναριανισμός en:Millenarianism es:Milenarismo fi:Millenarianismi fr:Millénarisme fy:Gyliasme ia:Chiliasmo id:Milenarianisme it:Millenarismo ja:千年王国 pl:Millenaryzm pt:Milenarismo ru:Милленарии sr:Хилијазам sv:Kiliasm th:ลัทธิสหัสวรรษ zh:千禧年主义